17 anos
by Victoria Black Herondale
Summary: A festa de aniversário mais esperada de Hogwarts está sendo preparada. Obvio que a de James. Mas tem uma pessoa que não concorda muito com seu lugar na lista de convidados...


17 anos

Capítulo 1 – Convite

Imagine a seguinte cena:

Você acorda em sua cama no dormitório de sua casa. Olha pela janela e vê que é um lindo dia. Com céu azul e começo de primavera, o clima começando a esquentar. Mas então você percebe que hoje é segunda feira e têm os dois primeiros períodos depois do café de Transfigurações, a matéria onde você não tem a mesma facilidade que tem com as outras.

Você toma banho, coloca o uniforme e vai com seus amigos tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal. Você recebe apenas uma carta da família por mês, e como esse não era o dia especial do mês, você não presta atenção no correio coruja que chega. Não presta atenção até um pergaminho cair em cima de seu prato vazio.

Você o abre. É um convite de uma das pessoas mais bonitas e populares de Hogwarts para sua festa de aniversário. Era algo breve. Estava assim:

"_Você foi um dos afortunados a conseguir esse convite. Você está convidado para comemorar meus 17 anos com o maior estilo._

_Quando?27 de março, próximo sábado_

_Onde? Vá até o final de Hogsmeade e lá você descobrirá_

_Horário: A partir da meia noite._

_Roupa: Vá do seu jeito, mas traga presentes_

_Confirmar presença por coruja para:_

_Sirius Black, ou Remus Lupin ou James Potter (o aniversariante)_"

Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu na manhã do dia 22 de março, uma segunda feira, com Lily Evans. Mas em seu convite, havia algo a mais:

"_PS: Enquanto para você, minha Ruiva, sua presença já está confirmada e você é obrigada a ir. J."_

Lily Evans olhou para um de seus lados, onde viu uma de suas melhores amigas, Marlene McKinnon, também lendo o convite de aniversário de James Potter. Ela estava presunçosa por ter sido convidada enquanto muitas pessoas não foram. Mas ela já sabia que ia ser convidada. Era vizinha e melhor amiga de James Potter desde que os dois eram bebês.

Lily olhou para seu outro lado e viu sua outra melhor amiga, Dorcas Meadowes também lendo o convite. Ela estava com uma cara sonhadora, afinal, um dos amigos de James, Remus Lupin, era por quem ela estava apaixonada. E com certeza ela já devia estar sonhando com os dois juntos na festa.

Já Lily, esta não estava presunçosa e muito menos sonhadora. Não. Lily Evans estava enojada:

-Eu sou obrigada a ir? – ela exclamou largando o convite enojada em cima de seu prato.

Marlene e Dorcas logo se esticaram para ver o motivo de tanto nojo na cara da ruiva. As duas sorriram ou verem a observação de James no fim do convite de Lily. Todos sabiam que James Potter era apaixonado por Lily Evans desde o primeiro ano, e todos sabem que a ruiva também gosta dele, só é muito teimosa para admitir tudo isso.

Nesse momento, um suspiro coletivo saiu de todas as bocas femininas do Salão Principal. As três meninas voltaram suas cabeças para a entrada do Salão. Lily, é obvio, revirou os olhos.

James Potter ia entrando junto de seus melhor amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Eles eram chamados de Marauders, e como você já deve saber, são os meninos mais cobiçáveis do mundo. E eles também sabem disso.

James vinha em frente, uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra na alça da mochila pendurada em um de seus ombros. Tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto, os óculos de armação preta faziam seus olhos castanhos amendoados brilharem ainda mais, e os cabelos pretos sempre bagunçados. Ao seu lado vinha Sirius. Uma mão carregando a mochila por cima do ombro, um sorriso torto, os olhos azuis acinzentados varrendo o Salão Principal e os cabelos pretos desarrumados naturalmente, como se tivesse a recém se levantado. Logo atrás vinha Remus, os cabelos castanhos claros mais arrumados que os dos dois primeiros amigos, os olhos castanhos parecendo cansados e nas mãos, uma pequena pilha de livros. Peter vinha ao seu lado, mais baixo que os outros três Marauders e mais atarracado também, vivia comendo. Tinha olhos azuis pequenos que ficavam meio escondidos pela franja loira:

-Que merda é essa, Potter? – Lily pergunta irritada quando James para perto dela, o sorriso ficando ainda maior.

-Bom dia para você também, meu Lirio – ele disse querendo ser amável. Sirius se sentou em frente à Dorcas, enquanto Remus se sentava ao lado dela e Peter ao lado deste – Dormiu bem? – como não houve resposta do lado da ruiva, James assoviou baixinho – Pelo jeito não.

-Eu dormi _muito_ bem, Potter – ela respondeu amarga – foi o Correio Coruja de hoje que não me deixou feliz.

-Ainda não está acostumada com o Correio do mundo bruxo, Lilypads? – James pergunta com uma surpresa falsa, pondo a mão no peito que fazendo Dorcas e Marlene rirem – Depois de seis anos em Hogwarts? Pensei que fosse bruxa...

-_Eu sou bruxa, Potter_ – a ruiva se descontrolou agora se levantando, o rosto ficando da cor de seu cabelo – Foi essa porcaria caindo em cima de meu prato que me assustou! E _não me chame de Lilypads, Lírio ou Ruiva!_

Ela atirou o pergaminho em James e saiu do Salão Principal batendo pé, mas quando estava chegando na porta, James a chama:

-Até hoje de noite, amor – ele disse sorrindo

-_O que você disse_? – Lily perguntou ríspida. Ninguém soube se foi pelo "amor" ou se pela frase. Talvez pelos dois.

-Temos monitoria hoje à noite, lembra?

Lily olhou furiosa agora para Remus. Ela fora monitora junto com este, e esperava que ele se tornasse monitor chefe com ela. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu:

-Por que você está me olhando assim, Lily? – Remus perguntou um pouco confuso e assustado. A ruiva sabia como assustar

-Por que _você_ não foi escolhido para Monitor Chefe? – ela gemeu morrendo de raiva – Porque tinha que ser esse Trasgo... Esse Ogro... Esse câncer da raça humana?

-Epa, peraí – James disse levantando as mãos e indicando Peter, que comia panquecas com molho – O câncer da humanidade é o Peter!

-Tem razão! Você é pior, Potter! – ela disse ficando mais vermelha – Você é a _AIDS_ da humanidade! Afinal, nem você, nem a AIDS, tem cura ainda!

E dessa vez ela saiu em direção à sala de Transfigurações. Os pés batendo no chão de mármore do castelo, o cabelo feito fogo batendo nas costas. Dessa vez, Lily Evans havia ficado muito irritada muito cedo.

James se voltou para a mesa de Gryffindor e se sentou ao lado de Sirius com a testa enrugada de confusão. O convite de Lily ainda em sua mão:

-O que é AIDS? – ele perguntou para Dorcas e Remus, Doe mestiça e Remus, pois era inteligente, os únicos que saberiam melhor a resposta

-AIDS é uma doença sexualmente transmissível que até hoje não foi encontrada uma cura pelos Muggles para ela. Ela mata depois de um tempo – Doe respondeu um pouco cautelosa

-Ah! Então é isso que você tem Padfoot! – James exclamou sorrindo para Sirius que bebia suco de abóbora

-É claro, Prongs. Afinal eu já tenho você em minha vida! – Sirius disse sorrindo e os olhos arregalados

James fechou a cara e olhou para o convite de sua mão. As pessoas não entendiam por que ele era tão obcecado por Lily. Se as pessoas não sabiam, como ele iria saber? Ou será que seria ao contrário? Ele com certeza sabia que não gostava de Lily por causa de uma poção do amor, um rumor que algumas pessoas haviam espelhado uns dois anos atrás. E também não por causa da Maldição Imperius, isso ele também sabia, afinal, se lembrava de tudo.

Não. James Potter gostava de Lily Evans por outros motivos. Ela era linda, com aqueles cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes como os jardins de Hogwarts no começo do verão. Era inteligente, simpática, gentil e tinha o sorriso mais bonito do mundo, que iluminava qualquer canto escuro. Mas ele não sabia o porquê de sua obcessão. Não tinha a menor ideia do porque de tudo aquilo.

...

**Oi. E ai? Sei que o primeiro cap. Foi pequeno, mas é so para ver se vocês gostam e tal. Juro que se passar do primeiro, os outros serão maiores e melhores**

**Essa é a minha terceira fic. As minhas outras são:**

**-Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78 – Acabada**

**-A Volta das relíquias – um pouco abandonada**

**Bem. Deixem Rewiews quem leu até aqui, para ver se continuo**

**Beijos**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


End file.
